


Não Acredite Na Ficção

by emeoonbird



Category: Momoland (Band)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: TaeHa não gostava da forma como a ficção mostrava os relacionamentos.
Relationships: Kim Taeha/Kim Nayun





	Não Acredite Na Ficção

**Author's Note:**

> então,,, eu tava com a ideia de fazer uma drabble delas com a NaYun sendo ace, e acabou virando uma coisa levemente diferente do que tinha planejado.
> 
> de certa forma, é meio que uma opinião minha – não voltada a ninguém realmente em especial e nem querendo condenar as pessoas que escrevem apenas sobre dedo no cu e gritaria, até porque às vezes tudo que a gente quer ler é uma putariazinha. enfim, vou deixar mais da minha opinião nas notas finais, espero que gostem ewe

Desde que começara a namorar NaYun, TaeHa achava que a ficção muitas vezes era mais perigosa do que parecia. Os vários filmes, livros e até mesmo as conhecidas fanfictions traziam muitas promessas — como almas gêmeas ou amor verdadeiro — para uma pessoa romântica que nem sempre acabariam sendo seguidas.

Esses conteúdos falham um pouco ao não mostrar em como se relacionar romanticamente com alguém poderia ser bem desgastante, assim como pouco se era posto neles sobre como um simples traço de personalidade poderia trazer tantas intrigas quanto um rival amoroso. E, em sua opinião, raramente se falava da enorme faca de dois gumes em que se ter intimidade com outra pessoa era — podendo ser uma maravilha em estar nas suas roupas mais confortáveis e em seu estado mais natural sabendo que sua namorada continuaria consigo, ou sendo algo completamente indignante quando se libertam demais e acabam lembrando a outra que ainda são humanas _e_ _sim, TaeHa, meu peido fede._

Entretanto, o ponto mais crucial para ela era o fato de que a maioria desses conteúdos — caso não fossem voltados para um público mais infantil — sempre dariam um jeito de dizer que sexo era um dos, para não dizer “O” ponto mais importante de um relacionamento.

TaeHa já tinha chegado a concordar com essa opinião, embora admitisse atualmente que fosse mais por culpa de ser tão influenciada por apenas um ponto de vista do que por realmente ter certeza de que aquilo era algo natural de seu jeito, uma coisa sua.

Ao se interessar por NaYun, conhecê-la mais profundamente e acabar a namorando, TaeHa acabou percebendo que não; talvez, transar com alguém não fosse o mais crucial em um namoro, ainda que seja algo positivo ter uma vida sexual ativa, existiam outras coisas que também complementam um relacionamento, como...

Ficar de mãos dadas por nenhuma razão em especial, apenas sentindo o calor da outra em sua palma, fazer ou receber um carinho na pele alheia; ou então ficar trocando carícias num sofá enquanto se assiste um filme de comédia, com as pernas embaralhadas embaixo de um lençol quentinho e um monte de besteiras para se comer durante um dia frio. Trocar beijos lentos, como se estivesse a tentar apreciar cada momento em que se passava com os lábios unidos e as línguas se enroscando, deixando um mordidinha ou risadinha escapar por entre os momentos em que se recupera o fôlego para continuar com os beijos.

Falar sobre algo filosófico e questionar o universo enquanto está deitado ao lado da namorada também era algo maravilhoso de se fazer, e TaeHa nunca trocaria as conversas profundas e estranhas que tinha com NaYun por um relacionamento centrado em noites regadas de sexo violento com altas doses de tesão — ela não precisava daquilo, embora gostasse de fazer, não era algo que realmente fazeria, e nem fazia, falta em sua rotina como ouvir a voz da morena a cantar enquanto limpava a casa seria.

NaYun mostrou a ela que um namoro poderia sobreviver sem ter sexo ao dar-lhe um pouco de sua essência em troca de amor e atenção. E TaeHa não pensaria duas vezes antes de devolver tudo que recebia em dobro e com vários mimos de troco.

**Author's Note:**

> namoral, o maior motivo de eu ter escrito isso com uma pegada meio crítica é o meu desejo de ler sobre intimidade e raramente achar algo sobre. admito que ter passado um tempo lendo fic em inglês me deixou assim, porque antes eu lia mais por querer um desenvolvimento de personagem e agora procuro não só por isso como também por demostrações de intimidade que o personagem tem com os outros.
> 
> eh isso


End file.
